


He Sleep Here With You?

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [125]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bonding with Liam, Daddy Mickey, Fluff, Gallavich, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian is staying at the clinic while he gets used to his meds and Mickey spends a night in his bed. Liam misses Ian, and Mickey seems like someone who misses him just as much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Sleep Here With You?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a dream I had, because I dream about cutesy daddy!Mickey now.

Ian had been away for a few weeks, checked into the clinic while he was settling in with his meds, voluntarily of course. Today was the day he was coming back.

It had been hard on everyone, most of all Mickey. He hated being at his place without Ian, and obviously they weren't about to let him sleep there with him, visiting hours were strict.

He'd been sleeping on the Gallagher's couch for the last week or so, ever since he figured he wasn't getting any sleep at his own place and Fiona didn't object to him crashing there.

They only just got the call that Ian was ready to come back out and Lip was heading in to get the kids up to tell them. He walked into the boys room and saw that Liam wasn't in his bed.

He hadn't heard him get up. He looked over to Ian's bed to see Mickey there which was odd, what was even weirder was that sleeping next to him was Liam.

Lip raised an eyebrow and reached down to shove Mickey awake.

"Jesus...  _fuck_ , what?" he grumbled.

"He sleep here with you?" Lip asked, folding his arms.

Mickey looked down at Liam, lying on his back with his hand against Mickey's chest.

"I don't fuckin' know, must have climbed in when I was asleep," Mickey said.

"Yeah well, Ian's getting out today so you can both get up and get ready," Lip said. "Come on Liam."

\------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Night Before ..._

Debbie came into the living room and saw Mickey settling in, his back still sore from the night before. She told him that he might as well go and sleep in Ian's bed, no one would mind.

It felt weird to go to sleep in Ian's bed without him there, but the bed was better than the couch and it still faintly smelled like Ian, even if that did sting a little.

He climbed in and pulled the blanket up over him, closing his eyes with a sigh and trying to think about anything other than the fact Ian wasn't there.

It was barely a few minutes later when he felt someone tugging on his shirt sleeve and his eyes shot open.

"Ian?"

Liam stood there looking at him, his sleepy eyes wide and his fingers still gripping Mickey's shirt as he gave him a questioning look.

"Uh... no... no kid, not Ian," Mickey said.

"Where's Ian?" he said again, taking his hand off Mickey's shirt to rub his eyes.

"Uh..." Mickey mumbled, looking up to see that Carl was fast asleep on the top bunk. "He's sleepin' over somewhere, he's comin' back soon."

Liam was just looking at him, wobbling a little and leaning over to scratch his knee.

"Go to bed kid," he said but Liam didn't move and Mickey sighed. "You miss him, huh?" Liam nodded. "Yeah me too."

Liam leant forward, his arms stretching out on the bed and tilting his head on the side before tapping his hands on the sheets.

"Oh no, no, no, go to bed," Mickey said. "Go on."

Liam didn't move, he just stood there staring at Mickey until he just groaned and scoot over.

"You wanna sleep up here?" he asked and Liam nodded.

Mickey just grunted, rolling onto his back for a moment before sitting up and reaching over to grab Liam and pull him up onto the mattress. He snuggled down and Mickey rolled onto his back again, shaking his head.

Liam rolled onto his stomach and draped his hand over Mickey's arm, closing his eyes.

"Jesus fucking Christ..." Mickey mumbled to himself.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Liam," Lip said, trying to rouse him, only for him to make a wounded sound and snuggle in closer to Mickey, balling his hands up in his shirt.

Lip smirked a little and Mickey gave him an awkward look.

"Okay, he's all yours. Get him ready and we'll head down to pick Ian up," he said, turning to give Carl a shake. "Come on Carl, up, up!"

He left the room and Mickey just rubbed his eyes.

Carl jumped off the bunk and headed to the bathroom, leaving Mickey to scoop up Liam and change him out of his onesie pyjamas. For some reason, the kid seems to have taken a liking to him.


End file.
